The Dawn Of Hell, The Day Of The Devil
by Dante Almassy
Summary: Give the spawn of satan a place in the Teen Titans, What could go wrong? Dante Almassy is the devil's son and because Jump City has been so kind to him, he feels obliged to protect it. But he does more damage than repair because of his unholy destiny.
1. Well that was interesting

**(A/N: Hello everyone I'm Dante and this is my first ever fanficion ever so I'm a total noob at writing this stuff but please do be mean if you have do in the reviews, I don't mind criticism. (I get it all the time with my guitar playing) so with out further delay let me leave you be to read.)**

**(A/N: Because of some radical new ideas I was forced to change the name of my story. It used to be called: New Titan, New Way Of Life, just for all the people who wanted to know).**

**(A/N: I do not own teen titans although I do own a band called Azarath (guess where I was inspired) since I am the guitarist in it, and some seriously kick ass songs written in this story, so hands off guys). **

**The Dawn Of Hell, The Day Of The Devil**

**Chapter 1: Well that was interesting **

It was a normal day in Titans Tower… Well as normal as days get inside a 12 Story tall capital T kitted out with enough Tec to make Robo-Cop shit his pants. Raven who has been up since dawn was already on her 3rd cup of Twinings Camomile tea trying to explain to Starfire why today was the perfectly wrong day to "Traverse the mall of shopping in search of earthly female undergarments", in the dining area.

"Starfire listen, we all know I don't do crowds and because a rock group are recording an album in sound control today, a rock group that are world famous, are rock group that are not even allowed to legally drink alcohol yet!" Raven paused as she lost sight of what point she was trying to get across.

"There's definitely gonna be one helluva crowd Star" Finished Cyborg who had been listening to the female titans conversation while cooking a ridiculous amount of bacon and eggs in the kitchen.

"Thank you Cyborg, and that is why Starfire today is definitely not the day to _buy_ _underwear from Victoria's secret"_. The last five words were lowered to a whisper so as Cyborg didn't have a nosebleed.

"**But friend Raven, friend Robin has said that he and I will only continue in our sexual relationship if I were to wear such provocative items from the secret of Victoria**" Starfire shouted this as if she thought that Raven had just died and only shouting at the top of your lungs would restore her life. And after this statement was introduced Raven felt like dying so that no one could ask her how embarrassed she was. Cyborg who had heard a hell of a lot more than he wanted to began bleeding profusely from his nose all over his breakfast.

Robin as if on cue walked into the kitchen/dining/tv/games/lookout/opps thingy room (hereby known as the main room).

"Hey Star, Raven, Cyborg" said the boy wonder as he greeted his team-mates and hopped over the couch and sat on it turning on the tv and flipping to the news channel. "I wonder if they're at the mall yet?" he thought to himself hoping something this big would be on the news… Or MTV at least.

(A/N: 20 points and a cookie to anyone who guesses correctly what Robin was hoping to see on the news. Post answers in reviews please!)

"Greeting friend Robin, what a glorious day it is to be awake for"

"Hey"

"AWWWWW DAMN MAN LOOK AT MA DAMN EGGS MAN, AND MA BACON THIS IS SO FUCKIN WRONG YO, NOW I GOTTA START ALL OVER AGAIN… DAMN"

Robin turned away from the tv curious as to Cyborgs sudden outbreak of obscene language and obsessive shouting. "Umm… Cyborg what's with you? All's I said was hey"

"Nothin dawg, yanno how I can get over the most important meal of the day" Cyborg sweat dropped as he didn't want to tell his buddy the real reason as to why he got so upset over his food. Cyborg then walked over to the trashcan and put his crimson stained ex-breakfast into it. It was hard to tell from the table but Raven could have sworn she could see a tear in Cyborgs organic eye, But her empathy could definitely pick up traces of sadness from him. Cyborg then began piling on 2 pigs worth of bacon rashers onto a new frying pan (as the other one was covered in blood) and rummaged for some new eggs. Raven could now detect happiness from Cyborg. "Well that was interesting," She said to herself, taking another sip of her tea.

"Please friends where is friend Beast Boy this wondrous morning?" Asked Starfire innocently

" Well Starfire it's 10:17am so he's most likely to be in bed" Replied Raven

"And why would you know where BB is Rae HMMM? Have you checked up on him? Why do you know his daily routine eh? Were you in his room before? Were you in his room last night? Were you in his bed last night?" All of Cyborgs sensors and internal circuits were begging him to stop; even his instincts were saying "Stop this now or you going to die a horrible death" But Cyborg wasn't in control of his actions at this point it was his hormones (A/N: And all us guys know just how evil they can be). Cyborg realising what he had just said braced himself for the worst. But what Cyborg didn't know was that he could never prepare himself for anything Raven threw at him for Ravens mind was far, FAR, FAR too sadistic, twisted and psychotic.

Inside Ravens Mind:

Rage was shouting "KILL HIM, KILL HIM SLOWLY, KILL HIM PAINFULLY, THERE ARE AT LEAST 20 KNIVES IN THAT DRAW, USE THEM YOU STUPID BITCH, DO IT NOW"

Wisdom however was a different story "Now, now Rage violence is never the answer, I say we just give him a friendly warning. Who else agrees with me?"

"I say that we make a voice activated bomb, get raven to attach it to him and the next time he shouts BOOYAH it'll blow-up reducing him to a pile of smoking ash" Suggested Knowledge to a bunch of other Ravens huddled in a circle

"Yeah well I say that we should just beat 10 tonnes of shit outa him" Remarks Brave using her palms to make violent gestures

"Yeah me too!" Shouts another emotion

Wisdom sweat dropped and began to look for Timid

"What about if we cut of his ba-" words were to hard to make out after this point as all the emotions were shouting making suggestions

"KNIVES, SHARP KNIVES, BLUNT ONES, ANY WILL DO, I MUST KILL CCYYYYYBBBOORRGGGG!"

All of the emotions immediately stopped because they realised in unison that Rage was getting stronger

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds.

"Besides Cyborg doesn't have balls the poor bastard" Mentioned Rude

"ALL RIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!" Shouted Wisdom "Timid wants to say something"

All of the emotions turned to the grey-cloaked Raven and her cheeks began to turn red.

"Its all right dear just speak your mind" Wisdom assured, laughing at the irony of what she just said.

"Well umm… I don't think that…. Cy-Cyborg meant to say those things. I think he was… he was just being Cyborg and he c-cant be punished for tha-that."

"Well done dear" said Wisdom as she patted Timid on the shoulder.

"Yeah I guess so"

"Ok then Timid we wont hurt Cyborg"

Timid nodded her head in recognition

"But that doesn't mean to say we can't have a little fun" Spoke Timid completely out of character, smiling with an evil grin.

"AWWW YEAH girl now your talking" Happy shouted

All of the emotions huddled together again whispering to each other, hell even Wisdom and Rage joined in

"I STILL SAY WE SHOULD USE KNIVES IN SOME WAY" Said Rage clenching her fists.

Inside Titans Tower:

Cyborg whose second attempt at a breakfast was turning into charcoal fast fast, but this didn't really matter, not to the metallic titan, as he was scared for his life. Although the massive group discussion inside Ravens mind seemed to last ages, it took a mere 12 seconds from start to finish in the tower. And those 12 seconds were the most awkward 12 seconds _of_ Cyborgs life. Then Raven simply got up, took her teacup to the sink, placed it into the sink then turned away to face the sliding door walked towards it, stood in front of it and whispered:

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos"

Cyborgs frying pan then was encased in a black aura then the pan repeatedly struck the hybrid across the face some several hundred times in rapid successions, all the time Cyborg was swearing… or at least trying to swear as he was running around the main room like a headless chicken. Raven had a very sadistic grin plastered on her face as she thought this was quiet funny. When she was happy (F.Y.I: When Cyborgs face was as flat as a pancake and when he had said sorry for the thing he said) she used her telekinetic powers to throw Cyborg out of a window into Jump City Bay. Nuf said.

"For Cyborgs information I said that Beast Boy was most likely to be in bed not that he was in bed, for all I now he could be in the gym working out, I was merely stating the most likely place of Beast Boy's whereabouts at this time in the morning, as for me I'm going to my room to meditate and I do _NOT_ want to be disturbed".

Robin and Starfire said nothing for this entire spectacle and didn't feel like doing saying anything now, so they merely nodded at the same time both with an OO face. As raven walked out of the room robin snapped out of his gormless face thing and said.

"Well that was interesting," Starfire still in her gormless face thing simply nodded again.

(A/N: Well there you have it, my first chapter of my first fanfic, all kinds of reviews are welcome: flames, compliments, suggestions, answers to the (Robin watching news section), and hell just plain and simple reviews. As I would like to know what people think of my writing and how I could improve it or hopefully if it doesn't need improving at all! I will post the winner of my little competition with my second chapter. And don't worry I will get to the main-plot line in the next chapter. I'm just a sucker for long-winded intros.)

Yours Dante Almassy


	2. Which Azarath is your Azarath?

**(A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to the 2nd chapter of my 1st ever FanFic, and as I said I will get to the main storyline in this chapter but it may either be a seriously long one or I'll have the chappie split into to parts, coz I gotta crap load of ideas in my head for this chappie and I don't wanna miss any of them out!)**

**(A/N: Because I've changed the name of the story I had to delete it from my records but these are the reviews that were posted when it was called: New Titan, New Way Of Life).**

**Review Reply:**

hackaidersniper122: **Thanks snipe I'm glad you find my story funny, just make sure you keep reading it!**

GoldQuartz: **Glad you liked it but the beginnings not over yet! (Muhahahahahahahahaha) (Forget that I wrote the whole evil laugh thing k!)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(A/N: And now it's time for the winner of Chapter 1's compo, it was for 20 points and a cookie (yay) (In England we call them biscuits, say it with me now bbbiiiissscccuuuiiitttsss, but I thought that it would be easier if I called them cookies because: 1, easier to spell 2, if I didn't call them that then I wouldn't of been able to do my little Mad Mod impression: And just to clarify something no-one has talked like that in England since the 60's k! and 3, It seems that a helluva lot of people on FanFiction are American so ummm…. yeh. And back to the point the winner is drum roll please… (Tumbleweeds pass by and a strong wind blows)**

Cyborg: "Do it ya self ya lazy shit, you a drumma aren't ya"

**Dante: "Grrrrrrrrr…. I'm a fuckin guitarist not a fuckin drummer; now give me a fuckin drum roll bitch"**

Cyborg: "Hell-no fool, I don't know how to play no drums…. Danny!"

**Dante: "AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH THAT'S FUCKIN IT CY-BITCH NO-ONE CALLS ME DANNY NO-ONE YOU GOT THAT WHAT RAVEN DID TO YOU IS NOTHIN COMPARED TO WHAT I'M GONNA DO TO YOU"**

Cyborg: "Whoa-shit I'm ghost" (Cyborg runs out of my basement, that's where I'm typing this chapter.), (Don't know why. I gotta laptop I can type this anywhere but tha basement helps me think for some reason)

**Dante: "Shit where the hell did he go asshole I was gonna get him to do the disclaimer… ah-well I'll just say it, the winner is: hackaidersniper122, since he was the only person who could be bothered to enter, congrats you win.**

Kitten: "Hey Robbie-Poo where are yoo?"

**Dante: " What the fuck, who the hell are you?"**

**Kitten: "I'm Kitten, and Cy-jerk told me that my Robbie-Poo was in here, and I'm also taking your bold lettering"**

Dante: "Huh…. Oh you're that bitch who's got a moth for a dad, Robin ain't ere bitch now fuck off… Hey wait gimmie ma bolds back!"

Dante snatches his bolds back and tie's kitten to a chair

**Dante: "Ahhhh, much better. Now bitch say the fuckin disclaimer or I'll fuck you up" (Holds a rusty, blood stained knife to Kittens chest)**

Kitten: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME PLEASE"

**Dante: "Pissin hell, just say the damn disclaimer bitch!"**

Kitten: "No I won't, besides Cy-jerk told me your name your name and if you stab me then I'll scream it out and the FanFiction community will get you arrested for murder"

**Dante: "Oh yeah, then what's my name?"**

Kitten: "It's Danny" Kitten has that abnormally huge smug grin on her face at this point

**Dante: "RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THAT'S IT, BETTER START SCREAMIN MA NAME THEN BITCH"**

Dante then goes insane with rage and begins to mutilate Kitten, disfigure Kitten, slice Kitten, dice Kitten, cut up Kitten, rip out vital organs and show them to Kitten for roughly 15 mins.

Kitten will not be cremated, or be buried as the only pieces of her that were found were 2 molars, and a fingernail and no one can be bothered to do anything about it as no one cares. (Yay)

**Dante: "Maybe I should have warned her that I DON'T LIKE TO BE CALLED DANNY and anyone who does not want to suffer the same death will NOT CALL ME DANNY k!"**

**Dante: "Awwww damn now who am I gonna get to do the disclaimer?"… (Once again tumbleweeds pass by and a strong wind blows)**

**Dante: "Fuck it, I'll just say it. Again!"**

**(A/N: I do not own teen titans although I do own a band called Azarath (guess where I was inspired) since I am the guitarist in it, and some seriously kick ass songs written in this story, so hands off guys).**

The Dawn Of Hell, The Day Of The Devil

Chapter 2: Which Azarath is your Azarath?

Raven walked down the hallway towards her room feeling pretty pleased with herself not even thinking that what she did a few minuets was even the slightest bit overkill. "He got what was coming to him, he should know better than to mess with my emotions". Raven was now in front of her bedroom door, Raven stood their thinking for a few moments, then using the powers she etched "DO NOT DISTURB" into the door and continued to walk down the hallway. As she passed Starfire's room she then started thinking to herself again "But I wonder if Cyborg was just stabbing in the dark or did he know that I was in Beast Boys room last night".

Beast Boy's room wasn't an average bedroom; it was a cross between a Laundromat without washing machines, a toy store without immature pinheaded 7 year olds (A/N: No offence if you're a 7 year old immature pinhead ) and a landfill without the seagulls…usually. In this morning at 10:28 am, Beast Boys room was in an even worse condition than it's supposed to be, for what happened between him and Raven resulted in his room being a little bit more worse for wear (so to speak).

/Flashback\\

It was quiet a comical scene Raven was clinging onto whatever she could grab as she was being dragged from the safety of her room by Beast Boy to his room for a reason he couldn't explain…. Yet!

"Beast boy, I don't want to go into your room it's disgusting!" Raven protested

"Raven, I promise it's in a better state than it usually is" Beast Boy assured

"So what? You've moved one of your dirty jump-suits piles to the other side of the room" Raven shot back, rolling her eyes

"Actually… Yeh! And a whole lot more" Beast Boy grinned that cheeky grin where one of his fangs protrudes from his mouth and changed into a silverback (Or in his case a greenback) gorilla-throwing Raven into his room with all his might, then Beast Boy followed suit.

And there they were inside Beast Boys Immaculate room. (Apart from the slightly cracked window that Raven hit when she was thrown in).

After Raven recovered from her crash into the window she was ready to give Beast Boy the mother of all beat downs, until she realised that the room was sparkling, with cleanliness, there were no items of clothing on the floor, there were no broken toys scattered across the same floor and also the room did not smell like a sewer/dump, nor did she see a single mouldy pizza slice… well she didn't see any pizza's at all.

"What in the name of Azar!" Clearly Raven was astounded.

"Yeah well… I guessed that you would only come in here if it was clean so I umm well cleaned up!" Said Beast Boy sweat dropping, it was also clear that he was nervous.

Raven snapped out of here trance when she realized she was staring at random parts of the room for at least 6 minuets.

"All-right then Beast Boy I'm in here, now what do you want?" It was now clear that Raven was annoyed.

"Well ummm…. See at about lunchtime. Robin, Cyborg and I played truth or dare" Said Beast Boy sheepishly. It was now even clearer that he was nervous.

Raven was massaging her temples with her left palm while she put her hood up with her right. She now new that this could take a while.

"And Cyborg dared me to do something, that if I didn't do by midnight tonight then he would post my initiation on the net as a for-fit, and I'm not gonna let a video of me in a tutu dancing around the tower eating a rubber chicken get on the web got-it!" Beast Boy seemed to be picking up confidence.

"So you figured that if you leave it to literally the last minuet to do it then it would be easier?" said Raven as she glanced over at Beast Boys alarm clock. Raven was no longer annoyed she was instead curious as to what Beast Boy needs to do, and she put her hood down. Raven was right thought it was 11:59pm on a Friday night.

"Ummm…. Yeah, Rae" Beast Boy became nervous again.

There was a awkward silence for a few moments, Raven seemed to be unaware of what Beast Boy was about to do, maybe because she was tired or maybe because she didn't care. Beast Boy however was sweating Bullets.

"Sooooo… what is it Cyborg dared you to do?" Raven was again slightly annoyed at Beast Boy for just staring at her gormless twat.

"Who ever this Azar dude is, please give me strength" Beast boy prayed as he took a deep breath and lunged his hands forward at Raven chest.

"This" And Beast Boy grabbed Raven's breasts and started to… well give them some kind of strange massage, it was now clear that Beast Boy had no idea what he was doing as he didn't plan this far ahead. He just let his hormones take control. **(A/N: Bad idea, REALLY bad).**

This sensational experience was new to both of the titan's involved, for Raven it seemed like paradise; sure she had her share of sexually related activities (on her own of course), but nothing like this. This was something entirely new. As for Beast Boy well… **(A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I want to warn all you Beast Boy groupies reading this, that if you continue to read from this point onward you are going to hate me! **). The poor sap still had no idea what he was doing, there was a small lake forming around his ankles from all the sweat, he had the bone-on to end all bone-ons **(A/N: Who could really blame him?)** and he was speaking in tongues which sounded suspiciously like: HOMANA, HOMANA, HOMANA, HOMANA, HOMANA, HOMANA, HOMANA, HOMANA, HOMANA, HOMANA, HOMANA etc…

Then Raven overcome by this feeling began trying as hard as she could to prevent moans of pleasure from escaping her mouth, but even with all of her best efforts she couldn't hold back for long. And with that she let out a only just audible "orgasmic moan of delight" **(A/N: Starfire's words not mine).** Because of this she snapped out of her trance-like state realised just what kind of situation she was in, and began to get pissed (and I mean _REALLY _pissed) off at the elf that was coming to terms with the exact definition of her young womanly chest, and then she looked Beast Boy square in his two emerald-green eyes with four of her own blood-red ones. Beast Boy stared back then he realised that he was doing this for far too long, and of all things to say why in Azar's name why did he say:

"Uhhhh… Raven. Did…. did you just have an orgasm then?". **(A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I hope you lot are having as much fun reading this as I am typing it! also if all you Beast Boy groupies didn't take heed of my warning before, if you read on you are going have disturbing images of Beast Boy suffering, with internal bleeding and seriously deep flesh wounds. Only joking but Beast Boy has practically dug his own grave here.)**

"WHAT. DID. YOU. JUST. SAY?" **(A/N: Man I gotta stop adding these in, anyway can anyone say "RAGE SHALL CONSUME YOU")**

The temperature of the room rapidly increased as things started melting and were being set alight by the sheer heat. As Raven cloak, leotard, and boots became an all-to-familiar shade of red

Beast Boy then pissed in his spandex jumpsuit.

"Whoa, crap think of something fast brain I need help" Beast Boy was telling his mind

"Fuck you man, I'm outa ere. You're on your own pal" And with that Beast Boys brain shut down.

"BEAST BOY IF YOU CLOSE YOUR EYES, WHAT I'M GOING TO DO TO YOU WON'T HURT AS MUCH AS IT SHOULD. _PROMISE"_ Raven now looked like pure evil as all recognition of her previous monotonic form was now gone. She was also cackling, 10ft tall and about 3 steps away from Beast Boy did not comfort him in the slightest. And somehow the promise she made him didn't seem at all reassuring.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit" was all he could make out as his impending doom came one step closer to him. However he did not close his eyes.

"AHHHH TAKING IT LIKE A MAN ARE YOU? VERY BRAVE OF YOU, I'LL BE SURE TO MENTION THAT TO THE UNDERTAKER WHEN YOUR GRAVESTONE GETS ORGINISED, BUT THEN AGAIN YOU MAY NOT DIE. TELL ME BEAST BOY, AS I'M HALF DEMON I DO NOT KNOW BUT DO FULL BLOODED HUMANS NEED INTESTINES TO LIVE, OR A LIVER, OR KIDNEYS, OR A HEART?" Raven took another step.

"Fuck it dude, I'm outa ere too" And with that Beast Boy made a break for the door. Only (of course) to be cut of by a black aura where a passageway to freedom should be that he ran face-first into.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. THERE'S NO ESCAPE BEAST BOY, YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT FIASCO, AND YOU'RE GOING TO PAY DEARLY!" She took another step. Tentacles were now flying around the room doing a considerable amount of damage the enclosed space. The evil grin he was all too familiar with was showing on her face.

Since he had made a break for the door, he had made quiet a space between the two of them now he just hoped that Raven only walked one step at a time, so he could have some time to think, ummm… without a brain. Ideas were running in and out of his head a hundred at a time.

"Wait I got it. At least I hope I do." Beast Boy decided on a last-minuet-do-or-die-plan. The "what if you were in my shoe's" speech.

"Alright dude, here goes everything," he whispered to himself.

"Rav---" Beast Boy was cut off

"THESE. ARE. YOUR. LAST. WORDS. BEAST. BOY. MAKE. THEM. A. PRAYER." Raven was licking her lips; walking casually toward the shaking with fear, piss stained, sweaty, green, soon to be eaten alive Beast Boy.

"Raven; wait before you kill me please here me out. Dude what if you were in my position, I know how much you hated the initiation, heh it was as funny as hell but that's not the point. The point is Ra-ven that I know that if Cyborg threatened you by posting your initiation on the web you would do anything to get Cyborg to get off your back right… right? And that is exactly what I've done, I didn't want to do ummm…. what I did "even thought I enjoyed it", "dude! When did you get back", "when I heard you trying to calm her down, thought you might need a little help body", "thanks brain, but no offence shut up dude I'm onna roll here". "But I had to. You understand where I'm comin from, don'tcha Raven…. Don'tcha? Beast Boy knowing that now his fate was in the princess of darkness' hands, he had nothing left to say. Hoping to God-Almighty, Jesus Christ, the Dali Lama, Satan, Azar anyone and everyone that what he had said was enough.

Raven miraculously, some how, some way listened to Beast Boy with intent to take in what he was saying, in hopes that it would amuse her when she's stomping all over his corpse, but it got through to her. She understood what he was saying, and completely agreed with him. She would sooner let her father use her as a portal again then to let the entire world see her wearing pink, eating rubber, and even worse _dancing_, and even more worse than that_ WEARING PINK!_

"Your right" proclaimed Raven, Turing back to normal (A/N: Define normal) no more evil smirk, no more red robes (they were replaced by blue ones), her leotard turned black again, her eyes turned back to their beautiful self's again (giant violet orbs), the two extra eyes vanished, she returned to her normal stature, her tentacles disappeared and she… well she was monotone again and I think that's as normal as Raven can get. Beast Boy's jaw dropped into the next floor down.

"WHAT! I am? I mean it worked? I mean yo-" He was cut off

"Beast Boy shut up before I get angry again!" Raven exclaimed giving Beast Boy "the shut-up now look".

"Right got it Rae" Beast Boy agreed

Raven gave him another look but this one looked more violent than the last

"Got it Raven," said Beast Boy giving Raven his patented cheeky grin.

"So---- does this mean I'm off the hook?" Beast Boy asked

"Maybe" Raven then walked up and stood right in front of Beast Boy, and gave him a grin that looked like the time when she played "stankball" right after she had given Beast Boy a hug. Then out of no-where she grabbed his balls and started to crush them with all her might.

"Maybe not" the stankball grin remained on her face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, SHHHIIIT, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, OHHHHHHH FUUCKIN HELLLL, AHHHHHH RAVEENNN AHHHHHH, PLEASE, PLEEEASE STOP"** (A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Poor Beast Boy I feel his pain, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)**

"Let me think about that…. No!" And with that she began to throw Beast Boy around his room, breaking and smashing everything inside it. But never did she once let go of his balls!

/End Flashback\\

Beast Boy was lying on his bottom bunk seeing as Raven ripped the top one of while she was in full throttle demon mode, rubbing his balls hoping that if he did it for a 259th the pain would go away. It didn't.

"Well I guess I got what was coming to me. I touch Ravens privates, she _touches _mine. Ahhhh I never would of guessed that this hurts as much as it does thought".

Beast Boy, not moving his body, lifted his head up to, for the first time, survey the damage that has been done to his room.

"Haha, I only just fuckin cleaned this room dude, now I gotta buy a whole new one"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Azar knows how Robin, Starfire and Cyborg managed to sleep through last night. They've all got to be really heavy sleepers, or they've totally sound proofed their walls" Said Raven to herself as she approached Beast Boys door, and knocked on it.

"Who is it?" Beast Boy asked from the other side of said door.

"It's me" Raven said monotonous.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked, truly he had no idea who it was, he was concentrating too much on the pain he was feeling.

"No it's Diamond Dallas Page" Said Raven sarcastically **(A/N: Time for another competition. This one should be a lot harder so it'll be for 50 points and 2 cookies! Ready: Who is Diamond Dallas Page? Post answers in yours reviews please).**

"Yep that's definitely Raven" he said to himself "it's open!" He shouted.

"Hey Beast Boy" said Raven letting her self into the room and sitting next to him on his bunk-less bed.

"Hey" He didn't feel much like talking, or at least that was the vibe he wanted to give off.

Raven almost giggled _(almost)_, she could tell how much pain he was in after all she dealt said pain. And this made her laugh? Yes she truly was a psychopathic, homicidal, maniac whose lust for causing people serious bodily harm had finally been pleased (for now!). Raven decided to poke a little fun, while she was enjoying this. She swung her legs back and forth with her arms placed at her sides holding onto the bed for stability.

"So. How are you feeling" Raven asked sincerely

"Like a million bucks Raven, why would you ask?" the sarcasm in this remark nearly caused a landslide in raven mind, as the emotion sarcasm **(A/N: Yes I do know that sarcasm is not an emotion but I thought that because Raven is a natural at it, she should have a sarcastic emotion)**. Said "by, Jove I think he's finally got it hurray" well, sarcastically.

"You know you might want to be more sarcastic, it might make your jokes laughable" Raven spoke looking down at her boots.

"You think?" said Beast Boy totally perky, blowing his cover.

"Ah-ha gotcha" Raven said smiling at him, this smile was honest and sincere these were the smiles that Beast Boy loved.

"Damn blew it, well to be honest with ya Rae I'm in serious pain. Even worse when than time I changed into a woodlouse and Cyborg stepped on me."

"Don't you dare say that you didn't deserve it" Said Raven folding her arms

"I wasn't going to, I was gonna ask if were cool?" Beast Boy now raising his hopes high

"Well you dragged me away from my bedroom to feel me up, give me a breast massage and make me orgasm all for some stupid game of truth or dare". Said Raven counting the points off on her fingers

"Uh-huh" was all Beast Boy said

"Then I got my revenge by scaring you half-to-death, threatening to eat you, destroying your room, cutting off the circulation to your genitals, and throwing you around the room like a rag doll, causing said genitals great pain." Counting off the points again. "Yeah, I'd say were even". Giving Beast Boy another one of her loving, caring smiles.

"Hahahahaha, and you say you don't do funny. God that was rich." Beast boy was gripping his sides as he fell on the floor completely ignoring the pain in his thrill zone **(A/N: Couldn't think of anything else to type. Sorry).**

"People are always funnier when they don't try to be, Beast Boy" Stated Raven matter-o-factly.

"Yeah whatever, listen since were cool an all I was thinking that you could come with me and Robin, Starfire, Cyborg to the mall I got us meet and greets for the Azarath thing goin on in the mall today, but I haven't told them yet, Robins gonna loose his mind he love's listening to Azarath."

"I don't need a "meet and greet" to get to Azarath Beast Boy, all's I need is a spell, some incense from Azar's chamber and clarity of thought" Argued Raven, clearly she had no idea what Beast Boy was talking about, well in her defence neither does anyone else most of the time.

"Huh, what are you on? I'm talking about the band Raven hello—o" Beast Boy was waving his hands around like humming bird on the floor, he was obviously surprised at Raven for she didn't know who Azarath were.

"And I'm talking about my birthplace, the sacred mystical plain, the burial ground of the greatest minds in the cosmos, the place I called home for the first 13 years of my life. Azarath".

"So that's where you came from, you never did tell me that yanno".

"You never told me about your past either".

"Yeah well, maybe I'll tell you some day. My past is complicated" Beast boy began reminiscing back to when he was a child living in Africa. Those were some bad memories.

Raven sensed that something was wrong here and decided not to push him into telling her things he didn't want to talk about. Beast Boy then broke the silence.

"So you wanna come with, to tell the others?" he asked

"Actually yes I do, I want to find out why they called themselves Azarath". Raven truthfully replied, totally ignoring the fact that earlier she said that she wouldn't even dream about going to the mall today.

"Awesome, Rae. But could you help me up it hurts more if I move my abdomen". Beast Boy proclaimed

"Beast Boy I'm willing to bet that don't even know what an abdomen is". Raven got up and looked at the mess she made.

"As for this mess well, I guess I'll clean it up for you, at least one good thing came out of Malchior. He did teach me some useful spells" and with that she held her hands out at 10 and 2 o'clock and said:

"Remenstat, Halsbrenone, Malacante"

And after a flash of bright light, the room was restored to its once again immaculate state.

"Say Raven. Don't you have healing powers?" asked Beast boy wiggling his eyebrows

"Oh-no this is a lesson you're going to learn the hard way Beast Boy," said Raven folding her arms

"What? To never sexually harass Raven? Don't worry I've learnt that lesson" Said Beast Boy folding his arms to mock Raven.

"Maybe, but I still want to make you suffer". Then it came without warning Beast Boy only had a split second re-act, but he was too late, Raven had swung her right leg back and swung it forward with all of the dark empathic titans might, catching Beast Boy between the legs. Keeling over in pain, he couldn't do anything because well… he was in way too much pain he couldn't even scream.

"HAHAHAHA now that's funny, well Beast Boy I'll see you at breakfast" and with that Raven then began to make her way to main room.

Beast Boy was left alone with his thoughts. "God damn that girls sexy", "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHIT AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH TOO WAY TOO MUCH PAIN AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", "wait dude, did I just think that's Raven sexy?", "OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW", "Course you did I mean come on dude, how can you not like her she has the looks, the smarts, the charms, she's totally dark and mysterious even after like 3 years of being around her you only just found out where she was bourn you still got tonnes more stuff to find out", " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, THAT BITCH I SWEAR I'M GONNA KILL HER IF I GET BALL CANCER", "hold up, I only like her as a friend. I mean sure I've had a couple a crushes on her in the past years but their just crushes they come and go, see shut up brain I can get along fine without you, so stop putting weird crap into my head", "okay I won't but you might wanna go down to breakfast and make your announcement soon before some random robbery happens at a bank or what ever".

And with that Beast Boy struggled to his feet and made his way to the main room.

In the main room Robin was watching JCNR (Jump City News Round) again to see if Azarath had been spotted in the mall yet. When you think about it, it was actually pretty lame for a news station to report on a rock band but Azarath were world famous and their still only teenagers, this was quiet an achievement in the books of many people. Starfire was playing with Silky, her beloved pet silkworm whom she seemed to love very much as she was now hugging the daylight out of it. **(A/N: Is Silky male or female? I honestly don't have a clue)**. But Starfire hugged to hard and silky shot upwards out of the Tamerainian **(A/N: Is this how you spell it?)** princess's arms. Cyborg had just finished his 3rd attempt at his "bacon n eggs" breakfast and was starving as the swim back to Titans Tower really got his hunger going. He was walking with his plate, to the dining table and sat down. With his knife and fork in hand he was ready to unleash the fury that was "Cyborg man-handling his breakfast". When everyone's favourite zorka-berry eating, spawn of killer moth, titan pet numero uno, Silky landed right next to Cyborgs plate and somehow managed to beat him to the punch, as the silk-worm swallowed the meal whole and burped straight in Cyborgs face, this did not please the metallic titan one bit as his body started to turn red with anger.

**"Star. You got about 3 seconds to get silky outa my sight before I eat it"** Cyborg was now really pissed as this was the 3rd time today he was denied his morning meal. Starfire who responded to Cyborgs threat instantly flew over to the table, took Silky and flew back to where she once was in a matter of milliseconds.

"Ah well like they say. If at first you don't succeed." And with that he walked back into the kitchen area to make his breakfast again.

"Friend Cyborg, I am certain that friend Silky was indeed sorry for ingesting your "fast-break". Said Starfire apologetically.

"1, It's called break-fast Star, and 2, it's all right I don't mind cooking, but I'm as sure as hell am really damn hungry" Cyborg assured.

Raven walked into the main room and began looking for Starfire.

"Hello friend Raven, it is glorious to see you again this morning" Raven had now found her

"Hey Starfire" and Raven walked over to her. As she walked past the kitchen, Raven said

"Hey _Cyborg"_

Cyborg cringed and barely spoke back "Hey Raven" he said quietly.

"Starfire listen, I've changed my mind about the mall I will go, but were all going to meet some people before we both go Victoria's Secret ok"

Robin overheard this and blushed furiously as he knew why the girls were going to that store, but he was curious who were they going to meet? He didn't dare do anything, as his blush will show so he stayed where he was, watching the news.

"Thank you friend Raven, but please who are we going to meet?" Starfire was also curious

"Beast boy's going to tell you in a few minuets" Raven answered

"And where is friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked

Then suddenly, all manner of alarms went off. Lights flashing red, high pitched screams from the speaker system, fog machines (A/N: Don't ask) started to cover the floor in grey smoke, shutters formed over the windows, strobe light shone in 360 motions, etc. Then a voice came booming over ahead, it was familiar, it was slightly annoying, it didn't sound mature, and so it had to be Beast Boys:

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, DUDES AND DUDETS, I BEAST BOY HAVE SCORED THE ONLY TICKETS THAT WERE AVAILABLE TO GO SEE ONE OF THE GREATEST ROCK BANDS TODAY, A ONCE IN A LIFE TIME OPPOTUINTY TO TALK TO THE MEMBERS UP CLOSE AND PERSONAL, TODAY DUDES WE ARE GOING TO MEET THE ONE, THE ONLY AZARATH". The alarms, lights, and effects faded and Beast Boy appeared in the middle of the main room with a microphone in his left hand.

Now the remaining four Titans all had completely different reactions to Beast Boys speech. Robin couldn't believe what he heard, and despite his persona to all ways stay cool and act like it isn't that big of a deal, He charged straight for Beast Boy armed, not with his bo-staff or assorted effect disks but with a plethora of questions. He grabbed Beast Boy and in a matter of 3 seconds he managed to say:

"What did you say?", "Are you serious?", "When did you get the passes?", "Why didn't you tell me?", "When do we have to leave?", "Do we have to go to the mall?", "Who else has a pass?", "Do we have to take stuff to be autographed?", "Why aren't we leaving?".

"Whoa dude chill out, heh I told Raven you'd love this, anyways recording takes ages so we can leave at any time k" Robin then let go Beast Boy to get his breath back.

Raven wasn't really bothered about the news, as she knew it was coming, Starfire wasn't really paying attention to anything as she and Silky were having too much fun trying to eat the fog that was now slowly disappearing, and Cyborg… Well Cyborg shit his pants when the first ear splitting alarm went off, causing his arms to jerk up into the air at incredible speeds, in one of his arms was a frying pan that _did_ contain his 4th attempt at a breakfast. This attempt was now stuck to the ceiling as the velocity of Cyborgs arm movements caused a sucking effect on the foods. In short they weren't coming down for a long time! Because of this Cyborg began to cry in chibi mode as water flooded everywhere.

"All right yo, that's it. I'm done with cooking today ya'll. I'll just have pop tarts," Cyborg stated disappointedly. Sulking as he grabbed a box of pop tarts and stuffed 2 into the toaster.

"Yo dudes. We can go now if you want to" Exclaimed Beast Boy.

And after Cyborg had eaten his pop tarts, the titans left their home for the mall.

**(A/N: Whew… This one's a long chapter like I said, don't forget even if you glance over the page please review it, it'll really mean a lot! Anyway don't forget also to post your answers for this chapters compo, I'm actually thinking of doing one for every chapter anyways hope ya'll enjoyed there a hell of a lot more to come!).**

**Yours Dante Almassy**


	3. Evo, Dante and BB's confession

**(A/N: Hello ya'll, Dante here and this chappie 3 of my first Fanfic. Sorry for the late update but i've had a few G.C.S.E's to sit and i wanted some time to revise but i'm done now so my next update shouldn't take as long as this one did.I alsocould of done with a few more reviews but hey, I cant force ya can I? So with no delay let me reply to those reviews.)**

**Review Reply:**

jib: Pretty confidants aren't ya? Well you'll find out in a mo.

hackaidersniper122: Thanks and you'll find out in a mo too.

**(A/N: I've decided that I'm gonna do a competition in every chapter of this fic so I'll tally up the scores every now and then. And the winner for chapter 2 is:**

jib **congrats you win (yay!)**

**(A/N: And there's some more good news. I finally got someone to do the disclaimer for me coz I'm really lazy and I really can't be arsed doing it my-self so here he is. Fang.)**

Fang: "YOU KILLED MY GIRL ASS-HOLE NOW I'M GONNA KILL YOU"

Fang swipes at Dante with his spider legs hoping to slash him, at quiet a rapid speed. This is a commotion that annihilates all things on shelves in the room (Luckily coz it's a basement there's not much)

**Dante: "Whoa chill out, Spider-ass she pissed me off, she had it coming"** Dante dodges a spider web ball thing and runs to his Tae Kwon-Do training shite and replies by throwing two kendo sticks at Fang. Fang: "Well you pissed me off so now I'm gonna kill you ass-hole" Fang leaped into the air to avoid the first stick but the second caught him right in the stomach. Fang hit the floor gasping for breath, he was winded. Dante: "Look man, if you want what's left of her there's a fingernail over there collecting dust k. I don't want it, you take it!" Dante pointed to a giant mound of dust on his desk next to his laptop and Fang assumed that her fingernail was underneath it. He shook of the thought. 

Fang: "That ain't enough ass-hole I want retribution for what you did to her, GOT IT!" And with that he rushed at Dante and began to slash him furiously drawing blood with every swipe. Then Dante realised that Fang was blinded by rage and wasn't expecting him to counter, so completely forgetting the sheer amount of pain he was in, he did an acrobatic front-flip over Fang, skilfully kicking him 3 times in the head while doing it, and landing near his collection of samurai katanas on the far side of the basement, taking one out of the case un-sheathing it and held it in a attack stance similar to that of Sephiroth out of FF7 **(A/N: And before you ask yes I do sometimes hold my swords in this stance, I think it make me looks cool k! And its not like I'm a total dork, I do know how to use swords. I don't just collect them all right.)**

**Dante: "It's only fair to warn you, I've only ever used _this_ one to butter my toast"**

And with that Dante went psycho-ninja on Fang totally obliterating him, dicing him quiet finely. There was blood pouring everywhere but it didn't really show, as Dante never cleaned up the kitten predicament.

Fang will not be having a funeral as all of his family members were stood on last week. (Yay)

**Dante: AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGG. Damn now I gotta do tha disclaimer again. Shit fuckin wankers.**

**(A/N: I do not own teen titans although I do own a band called Azarath (guess where I was inspired) since I am the guitarist in it, and some seriously kick ass songs written in this story, so hands off guys).**

**The Dawn Of Hell, The Day Of The Devil**

**Chapter 3: Evo, Dante and BB's not so secret, secret**

The titans all walked into the garage that was built for the T-Car, the R-Cycle and the B-Ped memorial for Beast Boy's beloved Tidwell 3000. As the grass stain walked past the resting place of his gas-guzzler he reminisced back to the time he rode that thing all over town to save Jump City, and pretty much the rest of mankind from the Source and the Bob's.

"Ahhhh good times… good times. If only I could turn back time" there was a tear in Beast Boys left eye, Raven saw this and spoke to him.

"Beast Boy, get over it. It's been nearly 18 months, move on and buy a newer model instead of feeling sorry for yourself!" Raven folded her arms in a similar fashion to a fed up parent tell her son what to do.

"Easy for you to say Raven, you can teleport all-over the place any time you want, if I wanna go somewhere I gotta morph into a bird or somthin and fly there, and it may not look like it but it tires me out yanno! I just wanted a easier way to gat around". Beast Boy was ready for round to of Raven styled criticism, but Cyborg intervened before Raven could shoot back a smart remark.

"Hold up you two, it's not even midday and your both at each other throats. Now calm down and let's get to tha mall, I'm starving yo, the thing I'm gonna do is attack the food court". With that Cyborg opened the door to the drivers seat, sat in said seat, turned the engine on and began to rev up his baby as if he was in 2 fast 2 furious.

"Now get your grass stained and gothic butts in here" Raven and Beast Boy did what they were told and proceed to enter the vehicle.

"Shot-gun" Beast Boy ran to the front passenger seat, which was on the right side of the car. **(A/N: Can someone please tell me why America drives on a different side of the road to England?)**

"Fine with me, that means I get the back seat all to myself" Raven had a smile on her face because she just outsmarted Beast Boy, and got herself an excuse to put her feet up on the backseat in one go, if she couldn't meditate this morning then she would sure as hell relax a bit.

"Aw crap dude, how come she gets the back seat all to her self". Beast Boy protested.

"1, coz you called shotgun dawg 2, she's smarter than you. 3, Robin's on his bike and Star's tagging along with him and 4, you better not have mud on those boots Raven!" All of these statements from Cyborg were indeed true. Beast Boy did call shotgun, he has a IQ of 32 while Raven has a IQ of 232, Robin did leave earlier on the R-Cycle with Starfire and luckily for Cyborg Raven had no mud on the soles of her blue/violet footwear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin and Starfire were parking up the R-Cycle, in the Jump City mall as a couple of teenage boys walked by them, one of them whispered something to the other as they approached.

"Whoa dude it is her" one of the teenagers said, he was roughly 17, looked about 6ft was medium build, he wore a black L-sleeved T with flames printed onto it starting from the bottom of the shirt reaching the top of the abdomen and starting from the end of the sleeves to the elbows. The word "Azarath" was printed on to the front of the T, he also had on blue ¾'s, because he had theses on it exposed a part of his leg that had a tattoo that read Azarath. He wore black converse with flames on them too. He had jet-black hair roughly shoulder length with a white streak in it and he had blue eyes.

"Told'ya man. I can spot that rack 10 miles away" The second teenager spoke up, he too looked 17 about 6ft, this guy was also medium build, he wore the same top but where it was black it was blue, his ¾'s were black he also had a tattoo of the band name, his converse were blue with flames, his hair looked like it was bleached as it was a blinding white with a black streak his hair it was shoulder length, eyes were blue. The two boys were obviously twins. And this guy seemed quiet impressed with himself, Robin however was not.

"Excuse me! What did you just say?" his eyes were wide with disbelief and his mask was threatening to fall off of his face, he was fuming up with rage and then started wondering why in his 3 months of going out with Starfire he could never muster up the courage to say something that even remotely sounded like a compliment on Star's breasts.

"Easy dude we were just complimenting your girlfriend! What wrong with saying she's got a nice pair of tits?" the second boy started talking as the first was gawking at Starfire.

"Everything's wrong with it, you don't just go around drooling over girls chests all day" **(A/N: Robin has obviously never met my friend Mitch Freeman, he cant help himself, the guys got no self control)**

"Forgive me for asking boyfriend Robin, but these two are being perverts yes?" Starfire was now wondering why the first teenage boy's mouth was threatening to invade Star's personal…umm, space.

Robin grinned, as he knew what would happen if he said yes, and frankly he thought they deserved every bit of it.

"Yes Starfire they are" Robin stated matter-of-factly.

"Then, _boy_friend Robin. I shall see to it that these perverts will never gaze upon my grebnaks ever again". Starfire's eyes turned pure emerald, she rose 2ft of the floor and her hands began to charge starbolts, she also gritted her teeth in a fashion similar to someone getting really pissed of at a annoying little cousin that wouldn't leave him alone for a full 3 hours… wait I mean that the cousin wouldn't leave her alone. **(A/N: Ok fine, my 9-year-old brat cousin Chloe would NOT leave me alone. I was trying to type this up but she wanted me to show her some Tae Kwon-Do, so after an hour of non-stop annoyance I gave up, then I kinda lost track of time and said I'd type it up tomorrow, so here I am. But enough of my life, on with the story.)**

"Dude I think we should split and get to the mall yanno!" Said the second teenager

"Read ya mind bro!" And with that they bricked it for the mall entrance, which luckily for them was only round a very short corner. But unluckily for them **(A/N: Did that even make sense?)** Starfire was a lot faster than the two hormone driven teenagers that she was chasing after, and caught them in mere nano-seconds of them making the break for salvation. Starfire grabbed the twins' boxer shorts and flew all three of them well over 50 feet into the air began to lotus-crescent flip in a somewhat astonishing speed. She then let go of now well and truly key holed underwear and let the twins soar over Jump City bay at an equally astonishing speed, once again. Nuff said.

"Well done Star, I umm… didn't expect them to go that far". Robin was pleased with his girlfriend's handiwork.

"Thank you boyfriend Robin, and it is standard for Tamerainians to grow stronger with age," Starfire now returned to the ground not feeling at all dizzy.

"Yeah I can tell, last week they didn't go half as far as today. I guess it comes with practice. They've been doing that now for two months and we still haven't got their names" Robin chuckled at his comment and placed his left arm by his side, waiting for Starfire to link him.

"True, but now let us forget about them for now and let us now go see the Azarath in person. **(A/N: I think that's not far off a world record for number of nows in a short sentence.)** Starfire linked Robin and they proceed to walk to the entrance of Jump City mall to wait for the others.

"Please boyfriend Robin, what is so great about the Azarath?" Starfire was intrigued, with Robin fascination in the band

"Well, Star to be our age and be famous is pretty impressive. But were only continentally famous, I bet you people in China have never heard of the Teen Titans, but Azarath are world famous and I also bet you that people in China would sell their own grandma's to see them in concert. Then there's the fact that they can play their instruments as well as rock and metal band that are legends nowadays, then there's another factor that the guitarist Dante, grew up on the streets. He stole, fought, lied and killed just so he could stay alive another day, then there's the singer Zakk he has the vocal range of an opera singer fused with a screaming banshee mixed in with a bit of Axel-Rose **(A/N: Time for chapter 3's quiz, what is Axel Roses real name? Post answers in reviews please. This one is for 30 points and a chocolate sponge cake (yay.)** of Guns and Roses and Sebastian Bach out of Skid Row, and natural vocal ability like that is quiet rare for teenagers. And then ther-

"Please boyfriend Robin I understand" She didn't understand she just wanted to get him to stop talking.

"Ok Star, and what happed to calling me friend like you do in the tower?"

"We are doing thegoing out yes?"

"Yeah"

"Then when we go out I shall call you boyfriend, but when we are home I shall call you friend"

"Ok then Star have it your way" and with that they walked to the entrance of the mall and proceeded to wait for the others.

Inside the T-Car Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven were only a few minuets away from Jump City mall and Cyborg was searching for a way too end the argument he was having with Beast Boy quietly so he didn't wake Raven who was in the back snoozing.

"Dude I still don't see why you don't let me drive the T-Car, it's so unfair" Beast Boy was determined to get a straight answer from Cyborg

"All-right fine you wanna know. You don't have a licence BB, I am not letting you in this chair until you gotta piece of card saying you know how to handle a car safely, and not a day sooner. Besides you can fly right, or do ya just get tired these days?

"Knock it off dude"

"Only foolin ya round dawg, now lets get to tha mall so we can meet these rocker dawgs and get me some real grub, you wake Raven k"

Beast Boy looked behind him to see Raven who had caught some Z's only 5 minuets after they left the tower look entirely peaceful, her facial expression was priceless, it look clam, relaxed, happy and above all very beautiful, but Cyborg caught the elf gazing at her for a little too long.

"AH HA I knew it, I knew it all along, you like her don't you? Cyborg gave Beast Boy the look, this meant that no matter how much BB lied he would never get away with it.

"All-right, fine I like Raven ok, I like her a lot, I've liked her ever since I met her when we help Star fight off the space lizard dudes k, and I've never had the courage to ask her out because of what she might say, I tried to lie to my mind and that didn't work, damn it I probably even love her, why cant you just leave me alone Cyborg, do you want me to prove it? I'll kiss her right now; hell I'll shag her if you want me to. Do ya?" Beast Boy was waving his arms franticly then he realised that he said just a smidge too much.

"Hahahaha, dawg all's I wanted you to say was yeah!" Cyborg found the outburst of Beast Boy's inner feelings towards Raven quiet funny. "So I'm guessin that you did tha dare?"

"Yeah but it had consequences Cy" the emerald elf explained

"Like what BB?" the metallic titan questioned

"Well let's just say that I'm gonna be out of order for a couple of months heh" Beast Boy looked down at his crotch Cyborg understood what his best bud meant.

"Ahh, I see" Cy continued

"How can you? You don't even have balls anymore". BB protested

"But that don't mean I don't know what it's like to get kicked _in_ the balls BB" Cyborg explained

"It was a bit more than a kick Cy" Beast Boy corrected

"So, she grabbed you didn't she" the hybrid answered

"Yep" the green machine stated point-blank **(A/N: I couldn't think of anything else to call him!)**

"What, not gonna complain how painful it was?" the tin-can canasta replied **(A/N: Can someone tell me what a canasta is? Replies in Reviews please)**

"Nah, I'd just make you jealous" Smirked the grass stain

"All-right dude knock it off right now k" shouted bionic butt **(A/N?)**

"Sure Cy" stated the changeling

And with that they pulled up next to the R-Cycle

"Yo Raven, were here girl. WAKE UP!" Cyborg decided to give the wake up call, and with that he ran for his life so she thought that Beast Boy woke her up.

Now Raven's not the kind of girl who likes to be disturbed during sleep, and I can't be bothered to go into detail so lets just say that BB only just managed to scramble outa tha car before it was reduced to ash.

"Now I certainly needed that" Raven stretched off, which gave BB a chance to check her out, her body had perfectly shaped body, hell it was liked she was sculpted out of clay by Da-Vinci or something.

Raven and BB walked round the corner to meet their fellow teammates and to enter the mall.

"Everyone here? Right lets go" The titans after this remark entered the mall.

Jump City Mall was a huge complex. It had all manner of shops. From clothes to computers, pets to car parts, furniture to fun to food. In short, the mall had it all. Including a music store, which is were the titans were heading today. The mall wasn't as packed as the titans expected to be, but when they reached sound control they couldn't move for shit! It was totally packed not a square inch of land was free from the rubber soles of the crowds collective footwear, the people were shouting excessively so you could hardly listen to yourself think. But surprisingly there were hardly any people looking at CD's or DVD's, most of the crowd were in a giant huddled mess around the door that lead to the studio.

"Yo Raven, move us into the CD section" Cyborg shouted. Raven did so and covered all 5 titans in a black aura transporting them over to the isles and isles of CD's that were no before them.

"All-right Beast Boy, you got the passes so and I will find us a way to get past that crowd, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, do what you want for a few minuets we'll be back soon. So the boy wonder and the changeling wandered of to find a way to get into the studio without a mass homicide-taking place.

"Ok then I'm gonna leave you girls to whateva ya'll wanna do, I'm off. And Cyborg begins to walk over to a girl he spotted who he thought he might have a chance with. (Coz he's a pimp, baby!)

"Come Raven you must accompany me to see how large, metallic objects make music" Starfire grabbed Ravens wrist and dragged her to the heavy metal section.

In said heavy metal section there were only 5 other people in it looking at the selection of music displayed, then what came as standard followed, people would notice that they were super heroines, ask for autographs and fan-boys would try to ask them out, when the fans finished, Starfire began to browse thought the CD's hoping she would get a answer to her question, a boy walks towards them, he had medium length dark brown hair gelled to make a mo-hawk, he had freckles and blue eyes, he was around 5ft 9" and looked 16. He was a slightly athletic build. He wore a white L-sleeve T on that said "Don't piss me off, I'm rich!" and had money printed onto it, he wore a black with white striped un-buttoned shirt, and blue acid washed baggy jeans with plain black converse.

"Hello, ladies. Wanna join the Evo-lution?" The teenager spoke to the female titans, in a Manchester boy accent.

Raven rolled her eyes. "If that's some kind of weird pick up line that you use in England, you're in way over you head. She's taken and I don't like Brits (A/N: Just because one English guy used her to set him free of an enchanted book then turned into a dragon then tried to kill her and her friends doesn't mean were all going too. Jeeze not like raven to be biased is it!)

"Whoa! You got me all wrong. I'm talkin about my fan club, Evo-lution. It ain't a pick up line, I was askin a honest question" The teenager was startled by Ravens remark.

"Oppps. Forgot to introduce myself, I'm Evo the drummer outa Azarath maybe you've heard of me," said Evo, wiggling his eyebrows and setting his hopes high.

"Wait a minuet your in this Azarath band?" Now it was Ravens turn to be startled.

"Yep, I'm ere with ma mates to record a set here today" Evo was in show off mode.

"Please, Friend Raven does this mean that we are to do the "greet and meet" with this Evo? Starfire was as equally confused as Raven startled.

"Wait you're the guys that I gave those passes to? Where's the green dude? So you're the Teen Titans huh?" Then Evo not being the sharpest knife in the drawer finally caught on to something Raven had said a minuet ago.

"Hey what's wrong with Brits?"

"Yes apparently we are the guys, you must be talking about Beast Boy, he's trying to get into the studio with Robin and Cyborg's trying to get somewhere with a girl he just met and it's personal so I'd appreciate it if you'd leave it at that k!" Raven answered the questions in order.

"Chill, umm. Hey I forgot to ask, what are your names?"

"Raven"

"My name translated into the earth English is Starfire"

"Right, gotcha you're a goth and your, you're a alien!" Evo said. "I hit the jackpot here man, these girls look fit as fuck," he said to himself.

"Right well go get your team mates and we'll get on going to the studio," Evo instructed. And as if they were drawn to him by his call, Cyborg walked towards them slouching with a red hand mark on his face. And Robin and BB walked to the group. And after some relativity quick introductions, some hearty laughter from the explanation of Cy's mark and some drooling on Robin's part at the fact he was getting to meet in his opinion the coolest drummer ever. Another teen turned up with a rather angry expression on his face.

"There you are you dickhead, what the hell are you doin out ere you twat? We need all four of us to record shit yanno, now get your ass in there. Were already twenty fuckin minuets late thanks to you!" This dude was clearly pissed off to the max at Evo. He was about 6ft 2" looked 16 and had a very muscular build. His hair was white, it was down to his mid back and he had tied it back with 4 cuffs that had metal spikes on them. His eyes were green he had pentagram ear piercings (one in each lobe), he wore a black AC/DC t-shirt that said "rock and roll aint noise pollution" and a picture of Angus Young shredding on the front and the AC/DC logo on the back, around his neck he wore a pentagram necklace, and his arms had spiked wristbands. He wore a belt that had bullets fitted into it and he wore really baggy blue denims with a pair of black ripzone skateboarding shoes on his feet. He also had tattoos on the parts of his arms that you could see. The tattoo's looked like some sort of tribal gothic writing but it was hard to tell as he was always moving his arms, shouting at Evo. **(A/N: this is me! Ever since i started to read teen titansfanfictions i always wanted to be in one, and no-one can stop me Muhahahahahahahahahhahaha!)**

"Chill out Danny I wa-

"DO. NOT. CALL. ME. DANNY!" The teenager was fuming with rage at this point calling him that was obviously the wrong thing to do.

"Chill out Dante I was out looking for the umm… meet and greets for the session today!" Evo lied. He was really out looking for some phone numbers.

Dante calmed down "What meet and greets?"

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. I found some fans," Evo pointed to the Titans behind him.

"Are you blind? There are about 500 fans over there trying to break in to the damn fuckin studio" Dante pointed to the crowd of people over by the studio door.

"Yeah but these guys are big fans, this guy here. Robin knows everythin bout us Dante" Evo pointed out Robin who was smiling feebly at Dante.

"Oh yeah shit, Sorry guys totally forgot, caught up in the rush yanno how it is. I'm Dante, Dante Almassy. Pleased to meet you all, and I'm sure ya'll know Ev by now" Dante then proceeded to shake the Titans hands one by one and give them all separate charming smiles.

"I'm umm. I'm Robin"

"I am called Starfire".

"Dude I'm Beast Boy:

"Raven".

"Yo dawg, I'm Cyborg".

"And they've all got powers just like you D" This statement made everyone stop in there tracks.

"Andrew. What did I tell you, Zakk and Chase about not telling anyone that secret that I told you never to tell anyone ever!" Dante was starting to get pissed again.

"Oh fuck sorry man, really sorry it just came out yanno, slip of the tongue, I was ju-

"Ev. Shut up man, what's done is done, better it happened in front of guys who understand the situation, then a shit load of paparazzi or a news team. Now come on we got an album to record". Dante then looked over at the Titans. "You guys need to come along too, to meet Zakk and Chase, and then I guess we could umm… yanno maybe rock your arses off, do you guys wanna dothat?" Before Raven could protest that she will get the mother of all headaches if she's around loud music for too long Robin answered for all of them.

"Yeah, definitely just show us the way Dante, wait how long does recording take?" Robin was exited enough for all 5 titans.

"Wait dude you got powers? Cool what are they?" Beast Boy got excited.

"It shouldn't take that long Robin and yeah I do but it's a really long story, I'll show you when we all got some free time k!" Dante assured them both.

"Yeah I can wait, hopefully"

"Koolness now lets get going. We gotta lotta work to do" With this the two members of Azarath, and the Titans walked off towards the studio, as they approached the crowd it went beserk,each teen had to sign a crap load of autographs and one guy even asked Dante to knock him out. And then they entered the recording studio.

**(A/N: Damn that's two relatively long chapters in a row now, I wonder if I can make it three? Ah well, we shall soon see so please review, it'll mean a lot.)**

**Yours Dante Almassy**


End file.
